My Firey Angel
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Sora is an outcast, but then he gets saved by a red-haired angel, and instantly falls in love. But soon he realizes his angel isn't what he thought, will he be saved? Or will he fall into the night with his firey angel? AxelxSora Vampire fic, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then Kiari would be less of a whiny bitch and I would live in Hawaii by now, and probably would have brought down the Jonas Brothers by now, THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO WIN THE KCA!! **

**Summary: **Sora is an outcast, his mother is dead and his twin brother Roxas basically keeps most of his life secret. But then he gets saved by a red-haired angel, and instantly falls in love. But soon he realizes his angel isn't what he thought and his brother has more secrets than he thought. Will he go to the light? Or will he fall into the night? SoraxAxel, Vampire fic rated M for Language, violence and sexual content in later chapters.

It was a cold night in Torisurai, a light layer of snow had fallen earlier but now it was a clear night. The moon almost completely black, just a sliver stuck in the starry sky and a sharp wind blowing through the streets.

"I am in so much trouble!" Sora yelled, rushing through the backstreets, his personal shortcut back to the old apartment building he called home."I was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

He ran his fingers through his spiked, brown hair as he was forced to stop for the 11:50 train. He was at Riku's house getting ready for some Test on Monday, luckily he still had Saturday and Sunday to prepare. Riku had been his friend since preschool, and they had only grown closer since Kiari had turned Sora down a year ago. He had had a huge crush on her since she moved here in the fifth grade, and just two years ago he had told her how he felt about her, but she said she didn't like him like that. They were still ok friends, but now there was just an awkward feeling between them. Riku was now Sora's only friend, since Kiari was basically the schools queen and she had turned him down in front of everyone, everyone took it as a warning and left him alone.

He bent over for a second, clinging to his knee's heaving in breaths, but he was nearly two hours late and had been running as fast as he could for the last mile, but he still had a good half mile to go. He unzipped the large red and black coat for a few moments and felt himself cool down a little, revealing the long black pants and dirty, white T-shirt underneath.

His dad, Takao and his brother were probably still up waiting for him in the living room, if Roxas was even at home. Since his mom died six year ago they didn't trust him to go out alone after ten, but Roxas went out almost every night and stayed out till three in the morning. According to him he was getting a late night job, since he had quit school last year and his dad didn't seem to care. Roxas was always the favorite, and Sora was convinced it was because Roxas looked just like their mom.

He heard the train coming, but it was still pretty far away, so he ducked under the bars and quickly maneuvered over the train lines, and his shoelaces got stuck on the lines. He tripped and landed right in the middle, he squirmed down to see what had happened. His shoelace had caught itself on the crack of an old wooden plank, and caught his shoe in between the plank and the metal. "Oh no, Damn it!" he yelled, reaching down and tugging at his shoes.

"Why did I have to forget to tie them tonight? Someone help me!" he yelled, but his voice was still hoarse from running for the last fifteen minuets. Now he could hear the train, it was getting a lot closer. He savagedly ripped at the shoe, trying to get it to release or to get his foot out, but to no avail.

Then _he_came. It was in an instant, but Sora felt two arms reach underneath him, bridal style and rip him upwards, his shoelaces ripping apart and then he jumped forward, right over the bars and landed silently in the snow as the train rushed by, completely unaware of how it almost took someone's life.

"You really should be more careful." said the silky voice of Sora's rescuer. He quickly looked up, and gasped.

Sora's light blue eyes met piercing green eyes that instantly drew his attention, long spiked red hair that fell down a little, some of it fell on Sora's face, and he had two black marks under his eyes that looked like he was crying, but his perfect teeth were smiling widely. He was just like a firey angel, sent just to save him.

"Y…yeah." He muttered, pressing his head against his chest, then the red headed angel set him down. He looked a few years older than Sora, maybe nineteen or twenty.

"My name's Axel, by the by. And what's yours?" He said, in an absolutely irresistible voice and smile made it impossible for Sora to look away.

"I'm Sora." He muttered quietly.

"Well, Sora. What is a young boy like you doing out so late? There's a lot of dangerous things that would love to get their hands on you." He said, holding Sora's chin in between his fingers, causing small shivers to go up his spine.

"I…I'm trying to get home. I'm late and I am probably screwed since my dad and brother don't want me out with strangers like…" he was about to say 'like you.' but stopped himself quickly and blushed. Why was he telling him all this? He may have just saved his life, but his school had given a lot of talks about rapists and stuff like that.

"Well, maybe I should escort you home? You look like you could use a little extra protection, and cute boy like you would attract some fairly un-likable characters." He chuckled a little, but that just made Sora blush deepen. And he…wait, did this guy just call him cute?

"Y…yeah, thanks." He muttered quickly, then felt Axel slip his hand into his and by now his face was turning a little purple from blushing so much, so he kept his head down and started walking.

Axel smiled, looking up and down Sora's body. _Damn it, he smells so good._ He thought walking slowly behind him, still holding his hand. _Its better than an innocent, he's just pure. He really is a better person than his brother, and he smells alot better to. _He shrugged, problems like this usually worked themselves out, but he still took in the boy's scent, forcing his fangs to start growing inside his mouth. _This will be interesting._

_TBC_

**A/N Done! Start of my first fanfic! But I have been writing online for a while, just first time using KH! Also, any flames will be used to power my oven to help make me soup since I am sick right now, then I will use them to destroy the horrible movies that are playing 24/7 on my TV once my oven is fully charged. But CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is appreciated R & R! **

**-Peace, Love and Pizza to you all! Wolfie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yada yada...Enjoy or Else. **

Sora quickly turned the corners he knew by heart, he could swear that the snow was melting from under his feet. A hot guy had just rescued him from being run over, and now he was holding his hand and taking him home with him. He couldn't help but look up every couple of minuets, but just turned away quickly when he thought Axel was looking.

"So, how did you get stuck in front of a train?" Axel said, bending down so that he could see Sora, who had taken to hiding in the neck of his zipped-up jacket .

"Well, my...my shoelaces got caught in the railings." he said quietly, realizing how absolutely lame that sounded. He stole a quick glance down at his dark gray sneakers and sighed. They were torn up, his shoelace was absolutely murdered and there was a hugerip across the side of his foot, causing his big toe to go numb. And this was his favorite pair to, so he was pretty much screwed both ways.

"Your shoelaces?" Axel paused for a moment, then just started laughing, and Sora just buried himself deeper in his jacket. If it was up to him he would never come out, but then the familiar shops around his street appeared and the two had to stop for a red light. "Well, your just lucky I happened to be in the neighborhood otherwise you would be a pancake." he said, emphisizing every word. Then he bent down and lifted Sora's chin out of his jacket, small puffs of steam curling out of his mouth with every breath. The green eyes felt like they were hypnotizing him again, they weren't regular green, they were bright and almost seemed to glow in the bleak grays and white of Sora's home street.

Then the light turned and the sign changed to 'Walk', and Sora took the advantage to tug on Axel's arm again and faced the ground.

"Come on, we're almost to my apartment. I'm sure Dad'll want to thank you for saving me." Then he turned onto a row of middle-class apartment buildings, they weren't bad, they were just small-ish. Then he got to the second one on the street, number 67, and pulled out a small brass key. He slipped it into the door and then had to ram the door in order to open it. "I hate that door." he muttered, turning back to Axel. He was just standing at the doorway, looking a little worried. "You ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Axel said quietly, shuffling his feet.

"Well...come in then." Then the pristine smile returned and he stepped through the door, he almost seemed like a pale ghost in the dark hallway. "Wow..." he whispered, trailing down Axel's snow covered long-jacket. He was even more gorgeous now than he was a few minuets ago, if it was even possible.

"Thanks, now which ones yours?" Axel said, removing his jacket. He was wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants and a sleevless black shirt which showed some of his chest.

"Uh..." Sora shok his head a little, he had gotten distracted by Axel's body for a moment. "Third to the left, this way." he muttered, pulling the coat off and slinging it over his shoulder. Finally he reached the entrance to his apartment, 67-C, and took a deep breath. He knew he would probably be grounded for a few weeks for being out late, but maybe almost dying would lighten his sentance. He knocked quietly, then took a step back right next to Axel. "Dad? It's me, Sora." he said just loud enough to be heard.

"FINALLY!" the two heard someone yell inside, then there was alot of banging noises and the door swung open revealing a man in his late thirty or early forties. He looked alot like Sora, he had the same tan skin and light chocolate hair, the only difference was that the man's eyes were dark blue instead of sky blue."Your brother is out there looking for you right now, and I have been worried. You know your not allowed out after ten, and you'll be lucky if I..." then he noticed Axel and stood up straight, but Axel was still a little taller. "Who are you."

"Sorry, I'm Axel. Ii'm the one who saved you son's life."

"Oh my god!" the man rushed forward and grabbed up Sora, checking over every part of the teens body. "Are you all right? What happened? Maybe..."

"Dad!" Sora yelled, the only way he could have gotten a word in edgewise. "Maybe we should come in?"

"Yes, yes of course. Please come in." he said, motioning towards Axel. The apartment was small, it had a crowded living room, one bathroom and two bedrooms, since Sora and Roxas shared one and no kitchen, so the cooking tools and food were kept in the corner of the living room away from everything else. After about five minuets of quickly explaining what happened to Sora, his father turned to Axel, who had decided to sitclose to Sora.

"Thank you for rescuing my son, my name is Takao, and may I ask what yours is?"

"Axel, I just finished high school here and was coming home from a party. Then I saw your son was in trouble and decided to rescue the fair damsel." he said, wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulder, then he started blushing a little again.

"Your just out of school? You look alot older..."

"I was held back, but anyways I rescued him and then decided to escort him home. Hopfulley this isn't a problem?..."

"No not at all. Well maybe you should stay, Roxas will be home soon and I think you should meet him." Takao said, shuffling a little in his chair.

"No, I have to be on my way. Just wanted to make sure he got home safely." Then Axel stood up, and Sora followed.

"Here, I'll show you out. Be back in a second dad." Sora said, walking out of their apartment, then turned to wait for Axel.

"All right, but Axel, I like you. I don't know why, but you seem like a nice enough guy. Maybe you could come back soon, your always welcome here." Takao said, shaking Axel's hand vigourosly.

"All right, thanks." Then Axel walked out with Sora and closed the door behind him. All in one quick move, Axel was in his jacket and just outside the doorway. "Well, your dad seemed to like me."

"Yeah, and he said you could come back so maybe you should? I...like having you around." Sora said, looking down at his torn shoes.

"All right, I'll come back if you give me a good-night kiss." he whispered, lifting Sora's head up and kissing him before he could respond. Sora froze as their lips met, but he loosened up after a moment. Then he felt Axel's tounge poke out a little and graze Sora's lips, sending small shivers up his spine. But then it was over as quickly as it had started, which made Sora whine a little. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night." Then he dissappeared around the corner, leaving Sora frozen against the Dorr frame.

"My first kiss..." he whispered, smiling to himself.

XXX

Axel waited till he was sure Sora went inside, then let out a huge sigh, though no steam came out of his mouth, two long fangs did. He was in an alleyway, right before the turnoff to Sora's apartment, but he could still smell him lingering on his clothes.

"Damn, that kid is good. I was so close to losing it tonight." He chuckled, running a tounge over his two long fangs. "I've got to start hunting more if I want to control myself around him, but why does he have to smell like a fucking angel?" he muttered to himself, then he heard something. Footsteps. Familiar footsteps. "Hello Roxas." He said, turning to the shadowy figure right outside the alley.

The boy looked the same age as Sora, but his hair was a honey-blonde color, and his eyes were a dark blue. He looked similair, but his expression was filled with absolute hate, all of it directed at the vampire.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing here?" he said in an angry voice. "I told you to stay away from my family."

"Hey, is that any way to treat your brothers rescuer? I saved his life and I was just...walking him home." That caused alot of color to drain from Roxas face.

"What the Fuck did you do to him!?" he yelled, rushing towards the vampire with near inhumane speed. But then Axel was gone, a second later he was right behind Roxas, shoving him against the wall.

"I might have given you a few drops of my blood, but your still just an above average human. Even half-vampires would be stronger than you will ever be. Besides, I didn't do anything to your brother, except steal his first real kiss. But as long as you are hypnotizing your dad and lying to your brother, you can't really do much can you? I'm a hero to your father and a lover to your brother. I said he was going to be mine when I found out you were twins, you are just jealous that he's the one I need and not you."

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled, diving out of the vampires grip and jabbing him in the stomach.

"Very good Roxas, but not good enough." He disappeared again, when he showed himself, he was on top of the building. "My work here is done, have a pleasant evening." Axel said, then he started to laugh as he turned and jumped to the next roof, and vanished over the city.

"Damn it." Roxas muttered. Then he turned and ran down the street and flew into his home, he needed to protect Sora.

_TBC_

**DONE! I finished that faster than I thought! But I am hyped up on chocolate and disgusting sticky rice (NO ONE IN MY HOUSE CAN COOK!) And I answered a few of the cliff-hanger-esqu questions from my last chapter, but opened a lot more! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Criticism welcomed and Flames will burn the stupiid movies that play on my TV 24/7!**

**P.S. About the 'Enjoy or Else.' thing top, I was kidding about that...mostly. **

**P.S.S. I will explain more about Roxas's and Axel's relationship in the next few chapters, but don't expect to much to soon! **

**Peace, Love and Pizza-Wolfie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yada yada... ENJOY**

_**Words like this **_Flashback

_Words like this _Thinking

Sora opened his eyes a little, just to make sure Roxas was still asleep. He saw the honey-blonde hair move a little bit, then it was still. The clock read 3:35 in the morning, perfect. Roxas rarely slept here, but when he did it was almost impossible to wake him up. Sora moved as quietly as he could to slip on a pair of sweats and a shirt over his boxers and he pulled on a pair of Roxas's boots, since Sora's sneakers were broken.

He moved through the living room, his dad had conked out on the couch and he was easy to wake up when you weren't careful. He grabbed his coat from the back of the door and slipped into the hallway, now he was home free. He sighed and made his way around the piles of shoes and old newspapers that littered the hall. He came to the stairs and quickly jumped up them two at a time till he was up all three flights of stairs.

He reached right above the door frame and felt around for the roof key. Cid, the owner of the apartment, always hid they key for the roof and boiler around the doors since he hated carrying around keys. No one else in the building except Sora knew about this, and he wasn't willing to tell anyone, yet.

He opened the door and stuck the key in his pocket, then stepped out onto the snow-covered roof and let the door close and lock behind him. Now he was alone, but he liked it this way. He dusted off a crate and pulled it over next to the heater on the roof, it smelled like burnt rubber and old meat, but it was warm, so Sora didn't complain much.

He scratched his face and sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Axel saving his life, his dad actually being ok with him, his first kiss. Then Roxas had to come home and ruin everything, he could still remember exactly how it happened...

XXX FLASHBACK TIME!

**_Sora was in his room, he had taken off his shirt and was now just laying on his bed with his black jeans on. He couldn't stop think of Axel, his red hair and green eyes, he was like a song stuck in Sora's head. He ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't stop smiling when he thought of him. Then Roxas burst in._**

**_"Sora! Are you all right?" Roxas said, jumping next to him and inspecting Sora's neck and shoulders. _**

**_"What the hell Roxas! Get off me!" He yelled, kicking his twin brother off his bed with more force than neccesary. "Yes I'm fine, I was about to get run over by a train, then someone saved me."_**

**_"Axel." Roxas said solemly, sitting down on his own bed. "Sora...Please listen to me. I don't think you should be hanging around this guy, he's bad news."_**

**_"WHAT!?" Sora screamed, sitting up and glaring at his brother. "Axel saved my life and he care's for me, which is more than I can say for you! Your never even here!" _**

**_"Don't bring my life into this Sora, how the hell do you know he cares for you? So he saved your life? How do you know he's not some rapist who's going to kill you?"_**

**_"Because he walked me home! He gave me my first real kiss! Would a killer rapist offer to come in and talk with his would-be victim's father? And how would you know anything about him? He said he just got out of school here and you haven't been to school in nearly two years!" Sora was fuming now, so he grabbed a towel and a pair of short. "I'm taking a shower." Sora growled, then he slammed the door behind him as he went to the bathroom. _**

**_After ten minuets under water that was either scalding hot or freezing cold, Sora finally decided to come out. He dried off and slipped into the shorts, throwing his other clothes in the hamper. He poked his head out of the door, his dad was asleep and his brother was reading a book in their room. He stomped in and dived under the covers._**

**_"Sora, I..." Roxas began, but Sora interupted._**

**_"Good Night Roxas." _**

**_"Listen, I'm just..."_**

**_"Good Night! Roxas." then he finally took the hint and turned off the light. _**

**_"Good night, Sora." he whispered, then he went to sleep._**

_**XXX**_ END FLASHBACK

Sora sighed, running his fingers through his hair again. Maybe he was to harsh to his brother, but he didn't have the right to come in and tell him what to do when he was out doing whatever the hell he wanted. Maybe he would be more likely to listen is his brother bothered to share a little more about his life, but he had been like this his whole life. 'Don't go around here, it's not safe.' 'Please don't go out after dark Sora, trust me' 'It's for your own good' Roxas said, always protecting him from something that Sora didn't even know about, and he always expected Sora to trust hm after he had done nothing to get Sora's trust in return.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a child!" Sora muttered to himself. He just sighed and stood up, then he kicked the crate away from the heater and went back inside. And the whole time, a person was sitting on the opposite roof watching him.

It was a man, wearing the same type of black clothes that Axel had had on, except he had shortened silver hair and gray eyes. He was writing things down in a little book. Once Sora had gone inside, he pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed in a number. "It's number 6, I've been watching the boy. I've gather a little bit we could use, just make sure Axel doesn't mess up." Then he closed the phone and picked up the book. "God I'm hungry. Time to go eat" Then he stuffed the two items into his jacket, then just faded into the shadows.

**DONE! You people are lucky I'm writing today. I am sore, sick and suffereing from semi-writers block. So Please read and review, and any ideas for the next chapter? Please tell me! I love going through them and seeing all the cool thoughts from my readers! **

**P.S. All flames will now be used to heat up this cloth bean bag I have to help my hurt shoulders. **

**P.S.S. And for you people who aren't KH savey enough to understand, number 6 was Zexion. I LOVED HIM! Even though he was hardly in the game and he died later :( -hugs Zexion plushie-**

**Peace, Love and Pizza-Wolfie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N I am suffering writers block again, so sorry if this chapter isn't my best. But the next one will be better! **

The next time Sora woke up, it was ten o'clock in the morning. He was still wearing his sweats and shoes, but he really didn't care today. Roxas was gone like always, he was probably out again, and then he woud come back tonight and eat everything and try and talk with Sora since their dad worked late on weekends. Takao worked at an old movie theater in town and weekends were especially busy, so he was alone for a few hours.

He slipped off his shoes and walked out to the living room and started making himself breakfast. Saturdays were the only days Sora cooked for himself, the rest of the week Takao just brought home take-out or instant dinners, so Saturdays were a nice change of pace. He started cooking himself eggs when someone started knocking on the door.

"One second!" Sora yelled, turning the stove on low and jumping over the couch. He straightened his shirt a little and peeked through the hole in the door, only to be met by spiky, bright red hair. "Axel!" he yelled flinging the door open. It really was the smiling, red-headed angel himself. He was still wearing his black coat and shoes, but Sora was stuck on his perfect face. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come by and make sure you were still alright, no trains threatening your life?" That just made Sora blush a little bit. "Anyone else home?"

"Nope, just me. Hey, do you know Roxas at all? My brother?"

"I think I saw him last night, as I was leaving. Blond-ish hair and blue eyes? Really serious face? Looks like he'll kill you if you get him mad?"

"Yep, sounds like Roxas."

"Yeah, I thought so. You two must be twins or somthing." Axel muttered, stepping inside the messy apartment. "He was kind of a grounch, he should loosen up more. He needs to find a girlfriend or something."

"Maybe..." Sora said, sitting down on the couch. "So what are you really doing here? You don't seem like the harmless guy who would just check up on me." he asked, a serious look falling on his face.

"What? I'm shocked. I can't just come and check to make sure you weren't in shock?" But Sora was still frowning. "All right," Axel finally admitted, a huge smile _coming_ over his face "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to this club tonight. A friend of mine owns it and he could get us in for free."

"You want to go out with me?" Sora practically yelled, now he just looked shocked "Like a..."

"Yes, like a date. You have a problem with that?" Axel said, leaning forward on his knees and giving Sora that irresistable grin that made it impossible to say no.

"Ok, but my brother is going to throw a fit."

"And why is that?"

"He said you were dangerous, and that I should stay away from you. He'll probably be back at around seven, so we'll have to leave before then." Axel nodded and headed for the door. "I can't imagine why he would think your dangerous."

"Yeah, neither can I." he grinned to himself and walked out the door.

**XXX LATER THAT NIGHT!**

Sora had called his dad earlier and ok'd it with him, then began to raid his and Roxas closet. Since his dad didn't get paid enough, most of their clothes were old or ugly, so Sora had absolutely nothing to wear that would look good at a club. He finally settles on the same black jeans he had worn when he met Axel and one of Roxas's white shirts he had found buried in their closet. He was raking his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look nice but failing miserably, when the doorbell finally rang.

"Crap!" he yelled, falling over the sink when he finally heard it. He did a quick inspection to make sure everything was in place before answering the door. "Hey, let me leave a note for Roxas before we go. Otherwise he'll probably go on a killing spree to find me." Sora said, looking dead serious again.

"All right. And did you know you look cute when your mad?" Sora smiled and then went back into the room and, after scouring for a piece of paper and a working pen, started writing.

_Roxas, went out on a date, be back later. Love Sora_

He quickly joted down, then stuck it on the couch face up, it was the only place Roxas could have seen it and be able to tell the differance between newspaper and a note.

"Cute." Axel smiled, reading it over Sora's shoulder. "So, ready to go? We're taking a taxi."

"Alright, but your still paying." Sora said quickly "I'm dead broke."

"Whatever you say." Axel said, smiling and placing his arm over Sora's shoulder. "As long as I get to keep you all to myself."

**XXX LATER AT THE CLUB**

When they finally got to the club, Sora couldn't believe his eyes. It was at least five stories tall, painted silver and black and he could hear the music beating inside, the huge sign on top read 'The World That Never Was', and Sora thought the name was kind of cool. But the line into the club was so long, it dissappeared around the far corner of the street, but Axel just took ahold of Sora's hand and smiled. "Follow me."

They just walked right up to the two bodyguards, they were fairly large guys, but they were completly draped in black and hhid behind a pair of masks. They stopped the two for a second, but then Axel pulled out a card and hung it right in his face. "Number Eight." then they quickly moved to the side. "Now we can have some real fun." Axel grinned down at Sora, who could only nod and follow him inside.

_TBC_

**DONE! And sorry I made the club name kind of lame. It just fit that that was where they met and in the game...and the next chapter will be MUCH better I swear, I'm just a little busy and every story needs a fairly uneventfu chapter. Anyways...Please R & R! **

**P.S. I am feeling better now that I have gotten something for my strep and am relaxing the rest of my Vacation XD**

**Peace, Love and Pizza-Wolfie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: NOW TO GET ON WITH THE GOOD STUFF!**

The inside of the club was even greater than the outside, it was painted silver and black and absolutely filled to the brim with people. The lights were dimmed so it was nearly impossible to see other peoples faces, and the ocean of people swayed in time with the techno music. "THe DJ, Demynx is another friend of mine. He's pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, but what was that at the front?" Sora yelled, which was the only way to be heard above the music. They were slowly making their way through the crowd, Axel had Sora's wrist in a death grip so that he wouldn't lose him in the crowd. "Who were those two and what did you do with the card thing?"

"They are bodyguards, call them Heartless. And I'm part of a club, the guy who owns this is the leader. Everything any of us do, we have special access for all the members, its pretty much mandatory. Maybe you could join, there really isn't an age limit as far as I know."

"I'll think about it." he said, dismissing the subject "Where are we going anyways?"

"Upstairs. I gotta talk with the Boss, plus he wanted to meet you. Don't worry, he won't bite. " Then he started grinning again so that Sora couldn't say no, it was almost hypnotic.

"O...k. But why would he want to meet me?"

"Because he wants to, and the Boss always get's what he wants. But I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Axel said happily, then Sora felt a tug on his arm and they were out in the open again, in front of a small staircase that disappeared into the ceiling of the main room. There were two more of the Heartless, who immediatly stepped back when they saw the card, and Sora was able to catch a glimpse of what it said. It had a picture of an upside-down heart with a red rose underneith it, and the words made no sense. 'Axel Fujiwara, Number Eight. Flurry of the Dancing Flames.'

"It's my name in the Organization. We each get out own nicknames and rank, I'm number eight. You comin'?" Sora looked up, Axel was already half-way up the silver stairway.

"Oh, sorry. I'm coming." he slipped up the stairs. Now the hallways were still the same silvery color, but the lighting was better and it was empty. They passed by a few rooms, then stopped at the last door. The plaque on the front said 'The Superior' and had the same upside down and rose on the front.

"Yeah, you can just tell our boss is modest." Axel laughed, then opened the door. Inside it was a large room, the far wall was a huge window and the night sky was really clear from inside it. The room was filled with black and red 17th-century furniture, but it also had a mini-frige and a large TV to the left. Basically it was the fanciest room Sora had ever been in.

"Woah..." Sora muttered, then he noticed a man in the far corner. He was wearing a red silk shirt and tight black leather pants, but what stood out most was his hair. It was silver-blue, and along with his yellow eyes he looked almost demonic, but Sora dismissed it as contacts and hair dye.

"Oi! Xemnas." The man turned and stared right at Sora, he felt the exact same way he did when he stared at Axel. Except this felt colder, like just looking made him turn to ice. "Sora, let me introduce The Superior, Xemnas Ichimoro." Sora just nodded as the men walked over and bent down so he was at eye-level with the brunette.

"So, this is Sora, your boyfriend?"

"I'm not his boyfriend, am I?" Sora looked up at Axel.

"I...I don't think so. Are you?" They just looked at each other, eventually Axel just smiled and hugged Sora. "I guess so. Any objections?"

"I don't think so." Sora smiled and hugged back.

"Anyways, there are a few things I have a few things I have to talk about with you Axel, but you caught me at a bad time. Number six has some things to talk about that are a little more...ergant. So I'll just leave you two alone for a bit." He just smiled, making him slightly evil, then he disappeared out the door.

"God, I swear that man does it on purpose." Axel muttered, falling down on the couch in front of the TV.

"He seemed nice enough, but his eyes just felt...creepy. Like staring at a block of ice." Sora said, sitting down right next to Axel and sighed. "Is it just me or did I just get a boyfriend in the last five minuets?"

"Nope, but I guess your cute enough to be seen with me." Axel laughed, then he started poking at Sora's stomach, and he burst into laughter. "Stop it! I'm ticklish!" He tried to push Axel away, but catapulted himself against the edge of the side table, then there was a burst of pain that shot through his arm. "Damn it!" He lifted his arm, the skin had been scraped off his forearm and he had started bleeding. "It's just a scratch...Axel?"

Axel was bent over in a fetal position on the couch. He looked like he was going to be sick or something. "A..Axel?" Then the red-hed lashed out at him, his eyes had gone completely red and two large fangs had grown out of his mouth.

"GET BACK!" he roared, clutching at his head again. Then he ran forward and practically dove into the mini-fridge, throwing everything out till he got to a few small vials in the back. He ripped one out and bit right into the glass, dumping the contents into his mouth, and once the metallic smell Sora knew immediatly what it was. Blood. It was blood.

After downing three of the small vials, Axel fell over on his knees and began heaving breaths into his chest, but eventually he collapsed on the ground. Sora was backing against the wall, clutching the wound on his forearm, it had stopped bleeding but was still dripping blood down his fingers.

"Ax...Axel. Your a..."

"Yes." Axel muttered, closing his eyes and still trying to catch his breath. "I'm a vampire."

_TBC_

**DONE! I was able to add heartless in a really stupid way and the whole 'Organization' thing, I'm unimaginative with the specifics right now, SUE ME! But still, not a bad chapter. Anyways...Please R & R! I love hearing from you guys. Also, any idea's on the storyline, Please? I absolutely adore hearing from you peoples! **

**P.S. I...I really don't have anything else to say. But I just wanted to add a 'P.S.' to this chapter. :D **

**Peace, Love and Pizza-Wolfie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: It was Harder to write this chapter than I expected. But who doesn't get excited when you finally reach one of the stories peaks! NOW GO READ THIS OR ELSE I WILL SICK A ZEXION PLUSHIE ON YOU...as soon as I stop hugging him. **

Sora was still pretty much frozen by the time Axel finally stood up. His eyes had gone back to the same piercing green and his fangs had returned to regular teeth. He staggered over and fell down again on the couch, still panting.

"You really should...bandage your arm up." Axel said with a smile, the brunette just stood there.

"Your a fucking vampire?" Sora muttered.

"Yes." Axel said quietly. "But I couldn't exactly tell you, could I? Besides, does it exacty look like I wanted to hurt you? I mean I went and met your dad and let you leave a note. All things considering, you'd be dead if I really intended to hurt you."

"Well, yeah. But why are you interested in me? Wouldn't there be tons of people throwing themselves at you?" Sora said, sitting down on the chair right next to Axel. But once he sat down, Axel tugged at his bloody arm and began wrapping it in bandage. "OW! That hurt. And where did the bandage's come from?"

"I have alot of pockets." Axel laughed, tying off the bandage. "Plus the bandages are covered with something special, so I can't smell your blood anymore. And why you? Two reasons. One, because you are the absolute cutest boy I have ever seen. And two...because your her son."

"Her? You mean you knew my mom?!" Sora yelled.

"Yes. I'm over 500 years old Sora, and all that time I was able to get a pretty good grasp on my blood lust. Nothing short of bloody murder would cause me to freak out like that. But you, your blood is different. It smells sweet, like flowers. Your brothers smelt that way to."

"So you really have met Roxas before." Sora said bitterly.

"Yeah, but that was strictly buisness. I was breaking the rules talking to you that night. I was just supposed to protect you in case something bad happened and leave. But I took you home, met your dad and broke every rules that would normally have gotten me a stake in the heart. Because I really do love you." Sora smiled a bit, but shook it off and kept staring at Axel.

"Ok, but what do you mean 'buisness', and what dos my mom have to do with this?"

"Sora...I'm part of a group of vampires, trying to survive. It's literally a dog-eat-dog world, and only the strongest last moyour mom wasn't human. She was an enigma, an impossibility. Your mother was a vampire who was able to have children." This hit Sora like a ton of brickes, his mom was a vampire? But she always seemed so full of life and happy, except in those last few weeks of her life. "She was turned by a rouge vampire a while ago. But she did something that has only happened one other time in history. She got pregnant. How we don't know, we think a witch named Namine is involved, but the specifics are fuzzy. The only real thing we know is that she had fourteen years to live after she gave birth."

And that was what really cut Sora for one reason, their mother had died of a heart attack when she was in perfect health on his fourteenth birthday. It was true, his mom was always pale and didn't like to go out in the sun, yet they had always somehow managed. But when she died, they were evicted and had to move to a crappy apartment, Takao got fired and had to switch jobs and

"But, did my dad know?" Sora asked, he had started shaking a little, so Axel had placed his arm around him and let Sora lean against his chest.

"No, she never drank from him and didn't kill a single person in those whole 14 years. How she even lived that whoe time with no one's blood on her hands was miraculous. Mizuki was the greatest vampiress of all time, but she had two human children. Roxas and you."

"My mom..." Sora tried to say something else, but tears had started streaming down his face. He turned and buried himself in Axel's hair, the vampire was hugging him tightly now, just waiting for him to stop crying. After a few minuets, Sora settled down enough and sat back down on the chair, his knee's were drawn to his chest and his chin fastened between his legs. "So what does Roxas have to do with this?"

"Well, another part of the deal was that no vampire could come within 100 feet of her as long as she was alive with the children. And when she left the house without you we were able to spy on the house a little. None of it was my idea for the record, we were strictly curious. But for the most part, we only thought there was Roxas, how for nearly sixteen years you avoided our attention is beyond me."

"Sixteen years? So you just learned about me last year? Not a very organized group..." Sora muttered, but smiled weakly up at the grinnning Axel.

"We approached your brother about three years ago, our organization has found a way to make ourselves completely invincable. But we needed 13 members, and all we had was 12. The last one had to be especially powerful, and that's where you two come in. The last time a vampire gave birth, it was twins to. History calls them Romulus and Remus. But when twins are born, it seems like most of the power goes to one of the two. That time it was Romulus, then he killed his brother and founded the Roman empire. We thought it was only Roxas, but he didn't have the right...blood. The blood of a person born from a vampire is supposed to be nearly irresistable. Then we found out he had a twin, and you were the one we needed. We only turn people who are joining the Organization, and he was going to be changed that very night, but then we found it was you that we need and turned him down. He hated us for that, he wanted so desperatly to be a vampire for some reason, he swore he would kill us for turning him down and make sure you never knew about this."

"He knew?" Sora whispered quietly.

"Huh?"

"He knew why mom died? He knew about this whole world underneith my nose and he never thought to tell me? And more importantly he wanted to become a vampire? Just abandon me and dad? It's not FAIR!" he yelled, clutching Axel's coat in a death grip. Tears were streaming down his face, and the color had drained from his face.

"I'm sorry. I think we should get you home now, you look like your about to be sick."

"No..." Sora muttered, curling up against Axel, he sounded tired. "Dad's at work, and I don't want to see Roxas..."

"Okay." Axel whispered, picking Sora up and carrying him to the door. "You'll stay with me tonight." But Sora was already asleep, and Axel could hear every small breath. He was like a little kid, so innocent. He walked out the door, Xemnas and Zexion were waiting on both sides of the door, but no one spoke. Axel walked quickly down the hall and disappeared into one of the doors.

"He's getting rather close to him, don't you think?" Zexion said, moving next to Xemnas.

"Yes, but I don't care if he decides to rape him. As long as we get Sora on our side, we'll be right on schedule. And Axel's little mistake just helped us along, now he hates his brother and is moving towards us. Perfect." Then the two silver-haired vampires just smiled.

_TBC_

**DONE! And now for a small thank you list**

**THANK YOU to all the reviewers who helped me in their own special way. ;3**

**THANK YOU to my brother who is actually leaving me alone to type and gives me great idea's**

**THANK YOU eBay, my computer shortcut got deleted and I wouldn't be able to get online if my computer wasn't instantly set up with eBay :D**

**P.S. FLames will be destroyed, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love and Pizza-Wolfie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: This is a rather cute chapter at the beginning, and then it is head-to-head with Sora vs. Roxas! -holds Zexion and Demyx plushie- I LET him join the Cool Group. BUT FOR THE RECORD, NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN SORA AND AXEL!! That's later ;3**

Sora shuffled around in the bed, he was really warm. He opened his eyes and saw bright bushy red hair moving around the room, Axel. Then last night came flooding back, his mom, his brother, everything. He buried his head in the pillow, he just wanted to stay here forever.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Axel said, throwing some clothes on the bed. He was dressed differently, he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and baggy black sweats, though his black coat was hanging over the door. Axel had a huge room, with a grand bathroom and bedroom, a living room and a kitchen. Sora couldn't believe that all of this and more fit over a dance club, but somehow it did and Sora had dropped the whole thing. He stood up and noticed he was just in his boxers, the clothes he was wearing last night were folded in the corner, but they were still dirty.

"Morning." Sora muttered, he picked up the clothes Axel had dropped on the bed. They were actually nice, it was a button-up long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans that were exactly his size. "First, how did I get into my underwear, second how come you have clothes my size?"

"Your clothes were absolutely filthy and a little bloody, so I took them off. Don't worry, I didn't do anything. And I had Demyx go out and get some clothes for you." Axel yelled, now in the kitchen shuffling through the fridge.

"Demyx...the DJ from last night?" Sora muttered, buttoning up the striped shirt, it was the perfect color for Sora.

"Yeah, he's part of the Organization to. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, got any eggs?" Sora muttered, then it hit him. "Damn it!" Sora yelled, tripping over his own feet and landing right at Axel's feet. "My dad! He is going to be pissed!" He looked up at Axel, who had offered a hand down and pulled Sora up.

"Then maybe we should get you home?" Axel said, chuckling a little. "I'll spring for a taxi."

"You can live here, yet you don't own a car? Cheap-skate." Sora muttered, but grinned when he looked up at Axel. "Well, I have to ask. Can vampires be beaten to death?"

"Noo... why?" Axel asked, a little scared now.

"Good, cause my dad will try and absolutely murder you and me." Sora said, groaning a little as they walked out into the the hallway.

"Well, vampires do have other powers. I wouldn't worry about it, you won't get into to much trouble. Just don't tell your dad about the vampire thing, I don't think he'd appreciate learning that little tidbit that his son is dating a blood-thirsty creature of the night." Axel said, his grin looking slightly evil.

"I won't tell, he would probably think I was insane if I tried. But what about my brother? He'll defiantly be at home now and pissed off. And since he knows about the whole vampire thing, I don't think he'll be happy about us being away for a night."

"I'll take care of him to, I'll just make sure to avoid being alone with him. But I really was wondering, would you be interested in joining the organization? We have plenty of human members, just none as important as you." Axel said, grinning again.

"So, what would I have to do?" Sora said, slowly walking down the stairs to the main room. It didn't look like a club, it was absolutely clean and organized, completely opposite of what Sora saw last night.

"Well, your important. I'm not trying to push you into anything, but you would probably have a reservation with the top. With the nickname and stuff, your just really important. Everything in the vampire world says a vampire's child changes the history of the world." Axel said, more seriously than usual. He opened the door and looked back, Sora was standing near the center of the room.

"I..." Sora sighed and looked back up at Axel, then stared down at the floor. "I don't know. All this is so sudden, but I am kind of glad. My life sucked, and now all of a sudden I'm part of this...thing. I just don't think I could handle all this alone."

"Sora." Axel muttered, Sora almost jumped. In a second, Axel was standing right next to him now. He was absolutely silent, it was almost like he floated over. "As long as I'm here, you not alone. And, I don't think I could live a day without you, let alone eternity." Axel smiled and hugged Sora, and he hugged back. Sora felt safe with him, he was right, he wasn't alone.

"I'll think about it." he said with a smile.

**XXX AFTER A FIFTEEN MINUET CAB RIDE**

The two walked up to the old apartment for the second time. They walked up the stairs and past three kids playing on the steps, they looked only about 9 or 10 years old. "Cute." Sora said, he tried to smile but he was jumpy about his dad and brother. He sighed and opened the door. "Dad? I'm home..." he walked in, but his dad wasn't there. It didn't look like anyone was home. "Crap, maybe we got lucky and dad had to pull an all-nighter? It's happened before."

"Well, since your not going to need any help, I'll get going. Here." he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and jotted something down.

"What's this?"

"My cell number. Call me if you need anything." Then he handed the brunette the paper and kissed him in the cheek. "See ya'." Then he waved and walked back out into the hallway and out the door, the three kids were staring at him.

Sora chuckled a little then shut the door behind him and pulled off his shoes and collapsed on the couch. Everything of the last two days rushed by his mind. He had a boyfriend that was a vampire, he learned about his mom and was asked to join a vampire organization, this sounded like a cliche movie plot.

Then he heard something moving, he turned but something was thrown over his head. It felt like a bag or something, he kept struggling, then he heard something break and suddenly he felt tired. He tried to fight but couldn't anymore.

"That's it...just fall asleep." he heard one of his kidnapper's whisper.

"It's for your own good." That last voice, it sounded familiar. _Roxas?_ he thought, then he fell unconcious.

_TBC_

**DONE! And I've heard this come up a while, I type fast because I am bored and anxious for school to start. And when i get anxious I get twitchy, and when you are as good with the computer as I am, twitchy is goooood XD**

**P.S. FLames will be destroyed by my Zexi pushie, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love and Pizza-Wolfie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: OK, weird-esq chapter, but it goes a little deeper into Roxas's side of the story. I love this story so much, because its hard to tell who the real antagonist is! And for all you illiterate blokes out there, antagonist is basically the bad-guy. **

"...Maybe if you had told him earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess! Now he's basically in love the that damn vampire!"

"It was better if he didn't know. He's their target, and if we had brought him in then it would be like hanging a friggin' sign on his neck!" That was definately Roxas. Sora opened his eyes a little, he was laying on the floor in what looked like someone's basement. There were all sorts of wierd pictures and signs plastered over the walls and a table with crosses and stakes spread out on it. He dared to open his eyes a little more and could see his captors.

One was Roxas, he was still wearing the clothes he left in, the white vest and the black-gray pants. The seocond had light blonde hair and was wearing a black coat with one of the sleeves ripped off, he was waiting in the corner with his eyes closed and being absolutely silent, but Sora could see a giant sword right next to him. The third was the one argueing with Roxas, he had brown hair and was wearing a black vest and jeans.

"That still won't do anything. We could keep him here forever, and there is only one way to save him and you know it. Your just to damn embarresed to do anything! And even with all the Verectos in the world, a drop of his blood would alert them where he is."

"Guys..." the blonde said, just loud enough to be heard. "He's awake." The two turned there attention to Sora, who had given up and was sitting up against the wall, glaring at Roxas.

"I gotta' talk to him, could you two go?" Roxas, and the other two nodded and walked up the stairs. for an instant Sora could see outside, they were near the center of he city, because he could see an old church, and it was getting late. "You were asleep for ten hours, we didn't mean to knock you out that long." Roxas said, sitting down next to his brother.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Sora said, he didn't even look at his brother, he focused on the door. He figured he could run up there and get away from him in about ten seconds.

"Axel brought you home, and we firgured that he already told you since you don't seemed surprised about all this and..."

"He told me about mom." Sora said quickly, then he turned to stare at his brother. "And you." Sora stood up and began walking towards the door. Then Roxas grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I can explai..." Then Sora punched him in the face. Normally that would have caused any human to bleed, but Roxas moved a little to the left and it hit him in the cheek instead of breaking his nose, but it still knocked him on the ground.

"Explain? You friggin' wanted to abandon me and dad and become a vampire, but then they turned you down. Now you are out playing vampire hunter with two complete strangers every night? Explain That!" Sora yelled down to his brother.

"Ok yes, I wanted to become a vampire. But I was fourteen and mom just died. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, they gave me a taste of power, then they find out you were the special one. Imagine how it would feel, to finally be accepted then thrown to the street. But there's more to it than that, they nearly tried to kill me in order to keep there precious society secret. They have tried to kill all three of us, me, Leon and cloud. But there planning to kill you in a very different way..."

"Even so, Axel loves me and I love him. And if i get offered and eternity with him then I'll take it. When was the last time you showed any love to me or dad? And how do you keep from getting into trouble if dad doesn't even know about vampires!?"

"I've been hypnotizeing dad, and vampires can't show love. They lost their soul when they made the choice to become vampires. They are monsters that shouldn't even exsist."

"Then what about mom?" Sora said quietly, leaning against the wall so he wouldn't have to look at his brother.

"...They won't stop coming after you. And they can't turn you if you choose not to, so we aren't giving you a choice." Roxas said, and he walked to the door and opened it. "So stay here and stay away from our stuff." Then he shut and locked the door before Sora had a chancce to register what happened. In an instant, Sora was banging on the door.

"Roxas! You can't do this! ROXAS!" After ten minuets of this, he finally gave up and collasped against the wall next to the door. "It's not fair." Sora whispered, then he remembered something. _"And even with all the Verectos in the world, a drop of his blood would alert them where he is."_ He had no idea what Verectos was, but he figured it was something that kept vampires away, but hhis blood was supposed to be irresistable. Maybe...Sora walked down and began pacing, he was formulating a plan to get out of here.

"Axel, please don't fail me now." Sora muttered, then he looked across the table until he found what he was looking for, a small knife. He cleaned it off against the striped shirt he was still wearing, then made a small cut on his fingers. The blood welled up on his fingers, then he went and sat back down next to the door, there was a small opening under the door that lead out to the street. "Now to wait..."

_TBC_

**DONE! Well, it took two pieces of peanut-butter and sugar toast and one of my favorite old vampire movies, but I finished this chapter :D and sora is in true love with Axel, it makes me cry a little bit -sniffle- Now to go hug Zexion, I found him and have locked him in my closet :D **

**P.S. FLames will be destroyed by my Zexi pushie, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love and Olive/Mushroom Pizza-Wolfie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: The more nervous I get, the faster I type. I'm the computer-nerd Hulk! Except I don't grown huge muscles...or turn partially evil and more psychotic than usual...and I don't turn green, which is what I am actually disappointed about. But anyways, I know you people really don't care, so I'll get on with the story. And later, we will hear from our panel of judges. :D**

"Damn, damn, Damn it!" Axel muttered, he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The sun had set a while ago and when he had gone to see Sora, there was the blond emo Cloud waiting for him. He had just barely gotten away, but he could have taken him. But that meant that the three vampire hunting Stooges were getting serious and they had Sora. They probably covered where ever they had him in Verectos.

Verectos was nasty stuff, it made it so vampires couldn't smell anything it covered, and if you threw it on a vampire it hurt like hell. It was made of every single thing a vampire hated rolled up. Garlic, Holy Water, Silver and a bunch of other things that made being a vampire a pain in the ass. The only thing about it was that it took a month to make even a small amount, which normally wasn't a problem. But Roxas and his friends had had three years to make this much, and it was working. He had tried so many times, but he still couldn't smell Sora.

Xemnas saw how bad of a problem this was; Roxas, Cloud and Leon all had their little secrets on the Organization and were one of the last real threats to their plans of ruling the vampire world. So he had divided up the available members and sent them out to find him, and Axel just happened to be pair with the worst member, Larxene. They stopped next to each other on top of some random building, taking a quick break.

She was annoying, sadistic and probably one of the best fighters in the organization. Her only problem was that when she thought she had won she drew things out to long, and always seemed to play with her victims. But Axel needed help to find Sora. He was nearly killed, and everyone despised him now, but he had fallen in love with Sora. The cute little brunette almost made him feel alive, but he didn't know how he would change if and when he was turned. He almost hated the fact that he had to be turned, but then Axel would have him forever.

"So, any sign of the boy yet? Or maybe the blonde and his friends, I'm sure Roxas remembers the last time we played." Larxene said, grinning evily. She was the one who was supposed to kill Roxas when they found out about Sora. She failed at killing him but broke his arm and he nearly died from blood loss.

"No, if I could get a small whiff then I could track him, but they..." then he caught something. It smelt like salty blood, but it also smelled like something else. Flowers. "I found him." Axel yelled, but Larxene was already getting a little jumpy.

"God, why does he have to smell so good?" she said, then she started jumping the roofs again.

"That's exactly what I said, but be sure to keep your cool. You get a little scary when you lose it." Axel began to laugh, but then she pulled out one of her knives and he stayed quiet. She wouldn't be able to kill him that easily since she was the newest member, but she could make him hurt, so he instantly shut up. "He's nearby, there!" he pointed towards an old building. "Sora? Sora!"

Sora perked up his head, the small cut had dried over now, and it had started healing up. He stood and leaned against the wall, he could hear Axel, he wasn't that far.

"Axel? Axel!" he was pounding on the door now, knowing he was bound to get his attention sooner or later.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"No it's the friggin' Domino's delivery boy." He said sarcastically, but when Axel finally got the lock undone, Sora practically jumped out and hugged him. "Took you long enough." he whispered to himself, but looked up and couldn't help but smile at the red-head. Then he turned and noticed Larxene. "Who is she?"

"She's another member of the organization. We found out you were kidnapped and were coming to rescue you."

"Get down!" Larxene yelled, and Axel was just able to push Sora and himself down before a knife flew over their heads. Then there was the sound of metal crashing against metal. Sora turned, it was the blond Cloud. He had the huge sword out, though it was still wrapped up it effectively deflected the knife. Roxas and Leon were behind him, Leon was holdin something that looked like a sword and a gun mixed together, and Roxas was just holding a gun.

"Leave him alone!" Leon yelled, pointing his sword at the vampires and the brunette. Axel had pushed Sora behind him and then pulled out two chakram's from under his coat, and Sora was just confused how they fit in there.

"This coming from the men who locked him in a closet. And hey Roxie, did you miss me?" Larxene said with a sadistic smile on her face. She pulled out eight knives and held them up at the three.

"Larxene, our orders were just to rescue Sora. Plus us alone porbably wouldn't be able to win." Axel whispered that last part so that only Larxene could hear it.

"You never let me have any fun, I hate being pair with you, I wanted to be with Vexen." Larxene muttered, then looked back up at Axel and sighed. "Then grab your little boyfriend and get out of here."

"No!" Roxas yelled, shooting at the blond vampire, it barely missed her, but it was apparent it still did some damadge. "Sora, get over here." Roxas said, pacing the gun between Axel and Larzene.

"No, Sora..." Axel whispered, holding onto the brunette's arm. "Please..."

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, he was looking really worried now. "You can't just leave me and dad!"

"You tried..." Sora muttered, then grabbed onto Axel's arm. The two vampire's smiled, though Axel's was genuine and Larxene just liked seeing Roxas hurt, and then quickly jumped up onto the roofs and away before the three could react.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled, trying to run after them but tripping after a while. "No...I lost him..." Roxas whispered through his tears.

_TBC_

**DONE! Well, let's hear from our judges!**

**Demyx- I love that Sora and Axel are coming together, and the fact we are winning isn't that bad either :D**

**Riku- Sora is my friend, but I wish Roxas would hurry up and fight Axel, instead of running away! **

**Zexion- (reading off a card) I just love...that the writer is putting the story together so good. Please help me, I am being held against my...(gag put over mouth) **

**Me- Sorry we have to cut this short, but keep reading and please review!**

**Peace, Love and Pepperoni Pizza Rolls-Wolfie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: I have thought of, and going to use, a brand freakin' new plot twist. Just keep reading and find out more about it. ANYWAYS! I have been getting a little controversy, but I am pretty much racking my mind for a way to please everyone, but I am not guaranteeing anything.**

After about five minuets, they were on the top of the World that Never Was. Neither of the vampires were looking to good, but Larxene seemed determined to stay composed. Axel, on the other hand, just collapsed on the side of the building, completely worn out. It wasn't that long of a walk, or jump, but they still looked completely worn.

"That shit Verectos, why did your brother...have to make...so much of it?" Axel said between breaths. Larxene stood up straight and stared back at Axel and Sora, who had decided to sit down with him.

"I'll go tell the Superior that we have found him." Then she disappeared into the building, leaving Axel and Sora alone.

"Well, just a one more night till it starts..." Axel muttered.

"Till what starts?" Sora asked, drawing up one of his knees and hugging it to his chest.

"Remember how I said that we had a plan to become the most powerful vampire coven in the world? Well that's why we need you. In a couple of days there is going to be a comet streaking across the sky. It only comes once every couple thousand years, last time it was around the time the Roman empire started. Vampire's children are given special powers during that time, and for one instant they have the chance to change the world. To create or to destroy it completely, its up to them. Last time it founded one of the most successful empires in the history of man or vampire kind."

"So, I could destroy the earth? Great, just what I always wanted." Sora sighed, then he leaned on Axel's shoulders .

"Don't worry, Xemnas will tell you what to do. More importantly after that we could be together, no worried or anything. You'll re-shape the supernatural world and we'll run it. We want to avoid interfering with the human world, it's to unstable right now as it is. But it should all go for the better." Axel said, placing his arm over Sora. He couldn't be happier, except Larxene came back.

"The Superior said Sora is staying with you again, and you two can rest for a while. He would have you go up now, but some of the Organization is absent and it will take a day to get them here. Marluxia just had to go on that trip to Italy, but with the money he makes he'll be back in a day. So you two have as mush fun as you want!" she said, that sadistic smile dancing across her face as she waved at them then jumped off the edge of the building and vanished into the night.

"Great, time for a shower to get this crap off me then bed." Axel said, jumping up and causing Sora to fall on the ground.

"But I'm not tired, so you'll just leave me alone?" Sora whined.

"Your in the middle of one of the deadliest vampire covens in the world. If someone was able to come in and kidnap you again I'll eat my expensive leather shoes." Axel laughed, pulling Sora up off the ground.

"Yeah, and next you'll buy me an expensive car so that you won't have to call a taxi or jump across the roofs anymore. It's a killer on the back." Sora retorted, then grabbed Axel's hand and walked down the stairs.

**XXX**

Sora was sitting in Axel's living room, he had already taken a shower and was lying in bed. When he had gotten out, Sora could see burns all over his arms and the bullets hadn't even hit him. Sora had changed into a large pale T-shirt that was way to big for him and a pair of large sweats he had effectively tightened around his waist and ankles. He had taken to watching late night TV, since he had slept a lot earlier and was still completely awake.

He sighed and flicked through the channels, nothing but news and old shows Sora could care less about. So he gave up and walked over to the window, it was a large balcony with a few plants on it and a great view of the city. Sora stood on it and just thought for a while, just thinking. It was only three days ago he was a boy that got trapped on a railroad track, now he was part of this whole vampire thing. How was dad taking him being gone for so long, and what about Roxas? He didn't know who he could trust, but he had chosen what he wanted and had o go with it.

He turned to go inside, when he heard a noise. It sounded like birds for a second, then there was a sword at his neck. "Are you Sora?" said a cold voice. The sword was very long, and pressed deep into the skin of the brunette's neck.

"Y...yes." he muttered, he was about to call out, but then the sword left his neck and there was a gloved hand on his back.

"Don't call out. Your mother was Mizuki right?"

"Yes." Then the hand turned Sora around. The man had long silver hair and impossibly blue eyes, and a dark leather suit that fluttered behind him. Sora looked above his head and thought it was just another part of his coat, but it wasn't, it was a large black wing.

"Then just consider me your step-father and your grand-father in a way. I was the one who turned her." Then man let go of Sora and backed onto the edge of the metal balcony. "There is a lot going on, and I don't think anyone understands it really. But I want to shed some light on a few things that you need to know before you do anything. Are you interested in learning a little more about your family? It won't take to long, and I promise I won't try and kidnap you." it could be a joke, but he remained completely emotionless. Sora didn't know why, but he trusted him, he just had the same feeling he used to get around his mom.

"All right, but I'm sure one yell and every vampire in there would be on your ass in a moment."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do anthing to a member of my own blood. Call me Sephiroth by the way." Then he grabbed Sora's arm and jumped up, spread the one wing he had and somehow flew over the buildings, over the city, and landed gently in front of an old church. "Go." he said, almost pushing him inside. After walking quickly up two flights of stairs, they came into a completely white room. Inside there was a small girl, she was surrounded by drawings and working on a new one, but when the two boys came in she smiled.

"Hello Sora, I'm Namine."

"Um...hi?" Sora said, a little confused.

"Consider me your step-mom, since I was the one who made it so your mother could have children." She said, focusing on her drawing again.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There are a few things me and Sephiroth need to talk to you about, before the comet comes. And it is very important that you listen, take a seat." She waved her hand, without looking up from her picture. Then a chair suddenly appeared right underneath Sora. "Or you could leave, listen completely to the Organization and never learn all the possibilities, only what two warring enemies tell you."

Sora hesitated for a moment, Sephiroth was standing right next to the door and it seemed he would just let him go if he wanted to. Then Sora nodded and sat down. Namine blew on the picture, blowing off a few eraser shavings, then looked up at Sora and smiled.

_TBC_

**DONE! I thought of that on the spot and worked it out perfectly! This is turning out better than i thought it would! -punches the air in victory- Me and my Zexion plushie are very happy because I believe this was a fairly explanatory chapter, yet left a cliff-hanger. But I am sorry to say that the story is on the down-hill slide and going to come to a close in the future. Tell me how I did in flames or reviews or whatever now, I am just happy I survived without being pummeled by hate-mail. **

**Peace, Love and Cheesy Pizza Rolls-Wolfie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: I hope you people don't mind the plot twist, but I wanted to keep the story going for a little longer and I have thought of a fairly satisfying ending. I hope that you enjoyed reading it thus far and that you will follow it to the very end! Now for the story...**

"You see, even if a normal vampire has a child, they are given more strength and power than any other once they are turned. But you see, you are even more than a vampire's child." Naime said quietly, turning the picture around so Sora could see it. It was him, almost perfectly copied, except he had long vampire fangs and an angel wing behind him, just like Sephiroth's. "You see, Sephiroth is more than just a vampire, he is also a decendant of the Acerbus-Angelus. They were a coven of vampires that dated back to before recorded history. They were supposed to be of direct blood of the angels that fell from heaven when the world began, except that they had found a way to gain back their wings."

"What the girl is trying to say is, if you consider your history, you have the potential to become the most powerful vampire in history." Sephiroth said coldly, the black wings blowing a slight breeze over towards Namine and Sora.

"I have one question, if you don't mind..." Sora said, still a little intimidated by the silver-haired demon behind him.

"Go ahead, we are put on this planet to learn, and to learn you have to ask." Namine said, turning over a new page and began furiously drawing and shading in on the picture.

"Well, Axel said somethng about a comet tomorrow and about changing the world. What and How is that supposed to happen?"

"Oh! That's what we brought you here for in the first place! We don't know why exactly, but when a vampire can give birth their soul supposedly comes back from the void and returns to their bodies. But then they come back to life after being dead, but they still need blood. I think it is because their concience fights with their blood lust and just runs their body out. But the soul is supposed to fade and become the comet, bacause no matter what, the last few times there was always a vampire born just in time for the comet. The soul of the parent is still attached to the child, and feels sorry for leaving their child alone, so they supposedly come and help them help the world."

Namine finished the second drawing and held it up, it was a bright light surrounded by different people, but he coud swear one of them was Axel, and Roxas and Xemnas.

"Can you see the future or something?" Sora asked, staring at the picture.

"No, but I have lived long enough to tell. I might not look it, but I make that puff Organization Leader look like a toddler in comparison. The world is covered in myths and legends, but the older they are, the more truth there is behind them, and this is one of the oldest ones of all. Plus I was there to see you and your brother grow up, so I can guess what he looks like. And I have seen all the Members to. But basically, they will turn you just before the comet, then you will be completely obediant to them for a while, and they will force you to wish they were the most powerful vampires in the world or somthing. But...you can keep a clear head only if you already have some vampire blood in you! So Sephey here..."

"Do not...call me Sephi ever again...or I will kill you." Sephiroth said, his voice now starting to sound angry.

"But you know it's impossible to kill me! I have to choose to die!" Namine said, glaring up at the demon.

"No, but I can make your exsistance so unpleasant you _will_ choose to die."

"All right..." she said, her gaze flaoting back down to Sora. "Anyways, if _Sephiroth_ here, gives you a little of his blood, you can keep a clear head and be able to choose for yourself."

"But why? Axel said Xemnas..."

"Xemnas, is a lying self-centered dictator that will want to change you himself, then kill you when you have served his purpose. Then he will so on to conquer the human realm and rule the earth."

"What? But Axel said that..."

"Don't get me wrong, Axel loves you with all his heart. But sometimes there is a wild one in the batch and Xemnas uses a spell I gave him to control them. I told him not to abuse it, and he did, but he'll get what's coming to him soon enough. But he sometimes becomes a puppet and tells you what Xemnas wants, and doesn't even realize it. But if he quits the Organization, then he will be free, but don't tell Xemmy I told you that. That's all I needed to say, you can take him back Sephey...Sephiroth. And, if you believe what I said then you will take a little bit of his blood. If you really are your mothers son then you might even get a wing or two out of the whole deal."

"What? That's it? But I have so many questions. What about..." But Namine put a finger on his mouth and he quieted down. "You need to ask to learn, but if you are going to learn it soon enough then you must excersize patience. Now, go back to your little vampire Axel, and wait. Don't worry, you'll get to have all your answers and more, just think of your wish when the time is right and everything will go right." Sora just nodded and walked out with Sephiroth. "He's a nice boy, I'm glad I said yes to Mizuki..." she muttered, staring down at one of the picturs she had drawn earlier.

It was a woman holding a boy, both were completely surrounded by white. But the woman had white angel wings and the boy's wings were half-filled in, like she couldn't decide what color they should be. "It's up to him..."

XXX

Sephiroth landed on teh same metal balcony, Sora making a less graceful landing then the silver demon, but they managed to stay quiet. The very first signs of sunrise were just peeking over the sky.

"So, what will the choice be then?" Sephiroth said quietly, staring off towards where the sun would soon rise.

"I...I want to try. I just don't want to be some useless little pawn. I want to be able to protect the people I care about, so please..." Sora said, shuddering a little. But then Sephiroth turned him and smiled.

"No matter what everyone says, your more like your mother than Roxas. She had a fire inside, more fierce than the sun." He took off his glove and pulled his sword out a little, slitting the edges of his fingers and holding them up to Sora. Then he felt the cold blood well up in his fingers and looked up at Sora. "Drink." He shook a little, then liked the edges of his fingers. Instantly he felt like his whole body had been covered in ice and fire. "It should take less since you have vampire blood inside you, but just go to bed right now." Sora suddenly felt tired, so he nodded and walked inside, collapsing on the couch. "And Sora? You'll know when, but can you tell her I loved her, and I'm sorry." Sora just nodded again, then fell instantly to sleep.

"And you can come out now." Sephiroth said when he was sure Sora was asleep. Suddenly a cloaked black figure dropped from the roof and landed right behind Sephiroth.

"How long did you know I was up there?" The figure said quietly.

"Long enough, you might not realize it, but he does have a mind of his own. Another thing, how did you not know I was there? I might smell like him, but any self-respecting vampire should have guessed." The silver-haired demon chuckled a second, then slipped back on the black glove and turned to face the other vampire.

"I was nearly poisoned by Verectos, so don't be telling me off. I'm just wondering where the hell you took him. If you hurt him at all I swear..."

"So you really do care for him? You really love him?"

"...Yes. I love him more than anything, I'd do anything for him."

"Would you quit the Organization for him? That's the only way you will ever be able to clearly protect him." But the cloaked vampire stayed silent. "Like the girl said, everyone knows what to do when the time comes to do it." Then Sephiroth took off, there was only minuets before the sunrise and every vampire would be forced behind windows and doors.

"I'll do anything...for Sora..." Then a small tear rolled out of his light green eyes as he disappeared inside, just as the sun was rising.

_TBC_

**DONE! Wow, this is getting less Romantic and more Action-ey. But don't worry, I have a little fluffiness planned for the next chapter. The last day of Sora being human? Perhaps, but I am not revieling anthing... x3**

**Peace, Love and Cheesy Pizza Rolls of Awesome-oscity- Wolfie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: So, time for a little SoraxAxel time, then I will go and eat pizza! Hey, I have a question to ask my readers and it is important to get an answer. WHAT DO YOU PEOPLES THINK ABOUT ANCHOVIES ON A CHEESE PIZZA? It is imperitive to an argument I am having with my friend. **

**Forwarning: There is some violence and gore in Axel's story, but that's all in this chapter.**

"Wakey wakey!" Someone yelled in Sora's ear, which caused him to fall off the couch.

"Ow..." he muttered, rubbing his side. "That hurt!" he looked up and saw Axel. He was trying to hold back a laugh, but failing miserably. Sora just glared up at him, but eventually started laughing as well. "What time is it?"

"Um...1 in the afternoon."

"What?! How did I...?" Then he remembered last night, with Sephiroth and that girl, what was her name?

"I was going to wake you up sooner, but you looked so damn cute it would have been a crime." Axel leaned over the couch and pinched Sora's cheeks, earning a large punch on the arm. "I give you a compliment and I get abused. Lovely. Well I was thinking about showing you around here a little more, if your interested."

"Sure, why not." Sora muttered.

"Anything wrong?" Axel muttered, jumping over the couch and sitting down next to the brunette. Sora couldn't believe he was under some kind of spell because of this stupid Organization.

"No, I was just wondering, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you part of this Organization? How did you get here?" And Axel's grin started to fade.

"It's a...long story."

"I've got some time." Sora whispered, moving over so that he was leaning right on Axel's shoulders.

"All right..." Axel muttered, leaning against the back of the couch.

"It was when I was really young, I was a boy living off the coast of Italy in the early 1700's. I had an older brother and a mom and a dad and everything seemed happy. We ran a vineyard and made decent money, ate every night and were fairly respected. But my older brother, Terra, was never happy with it. He always wanted to go out and be a soldier or a traveler or something. Then she came, the girl of Terra's dreams. Aqua. I was only 13 at the time, and my brother was about 15, but he said he was in love. Aqua looked about 19, but she showed an intrest for him to. So they started meeting together and talking and stuff. But then she left, she promised she would be back, and then she was gone.

"Terra fell into a wierd depression. He worked twice as hard and grew big and strong and every girl in the village was waning after him, but he never stopped thinking about Aqua. The years went and we grew older, evenutally I was turning 18 and he was nearing 21 when she came back. They seemed to pick up right where they left off. But I knew something was wrong for one reason, she looked exactly the same as when she left. She should have grown or something but it was like she was frozen in time. Then he announced he was going to get married to her. Everyone in my family was exulted, she was rich and beautiful, and seemed like she would do us some good, but I thought something was up.

"On the night of their marriage, they went off into the woods to be 'alone'. I followed quietly, just to make sure nothing bad happened to my brother. Then I saw her, she was biting into his neck and drinking all of his blood. I knew exactly what she was even then, I had heard about them in church, but my body seemed frozen. Then he just collapsed and then she gave him some of her blood and..." Axel stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "And then he just woke up. I don't know why, but suddenly he went all crazy and started attacking Aqua. She was able to pin him down but...then he noticed me.

"He slipped away from her and started attacking me, biting and clawing at me, he nearly ripped me to shreds. Something was wrong with his blood, he was resistant and it was driving him insane and he was in so much pain...I could just tell. So, she had to kill him. But then she saw me and I was dying to. He had ripped my shoulders out of their sockets, taken huge bites out of my skin, she was absolutely distraught. So, she tore open her wrist and gave me some of her blood. At first I was resistant, but then she forced me to swallow it. In one way she saved me and killed me all at once. I knew I could never go home now, my brother was dead and I had no one.

"So she took me under her wing, taught me how to live as a vampire, how to find blood, we almost had a love life at one point. But then another vampire attacked. He was looking for some kind of revenge or something, I've never figured out what, but after the fight, she had killed him, but was to wounded to have survived. So she gave me this." He pulled out something that looked like the up-side down heart that was the symbol of the Organization, it was made out of silver and had hundreds of little markings all over it. "It was how they could tell who belonged to the group before lamination and cards. She told me how to find this place and to take care of myself, then she died. So I went to find the Organization, and told them my story. It was still young, and so they accepted me, but I wish that someday I could quit the Organization and just go back to Italy. It wouldn't be so bad, visiting for a bit." Axel muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Well, maybe I could go with you. I really hate the idea of this group, and plus I've never been to Italy...or anywhere for that matter. It would be nice." Sora said, turning and smiling at him. He hated not telling the truth, about last night and what the Organization was doing to him, but he wasn't supposed to tell him.

"Yeah, it would be." Axel whispered, leaning closer and closer. Sora got the point, and began to lean closer too. The two were just about to kiss, he could feel Axel's lips brush up against his, then there was a huge knock on the door. Both of them glared at the door as a silver-haired boy stepped through the door.

"Zexion, this had better be pretty damn important."

"It is, Marluxia and Xigbar just got in, everyone's assembled and waiting for you two. And the comet just entered the atmosphere, it's time."

_TBC_

**DONE! So close to another kiss! But I got to add my Zexion, so I am happy. I also had some pizza, but there were no anchovies. Anyway, please read and review and all that good stuff. And I will probably be on a little less since I have school orientation coming up. Just make sure that you peoples won't die without my stories XD **

**P.S. For people who have heard about the new KH game, I couldn't resist bringing in two of them as side characters. I don't plan on buying it but still, it seems cool enough to be noted. **

**Peace, Love and Anchovie Pizza Rolls of Supreme Cool-oscity- Wolfie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: OMG! I missed a chapter! :O!!If I ever talk like that again I give every human on earth the right to smack me with a slimey tuna fish sandwhich. But yes, I missed a day. I had the other story already pre-written and then my computer decided to break down. So, I have eaten, I have played with my bro and I am watching TV, so everything is good. **

**Warning: Alcohol reference and blood, and fighting :D**

Zexion quickly moved through the halls. Axel was holding onto Sora's hand tightly and following him, not daring to look back at the brunette. He didn't know how Sora would change after he was turned, all he could do now was pray he stayed the same. The three climbed up the stairs and came out on the roof. There were eleven chairs in a circle surrounding a circle with different symbols written all over it. He could see Xemnas, Larxene and 7 other people, there were still two open seats, but Zexion and Axel quickly filled them.

"Stand in the center of the circle." Xemnas said, obviously sitting in the largest chair. Sora shuffled into the small circle that was in the center, then there was a bright light and all the symbols started glowing. "I'm sure you know by now that you are important to us. But..."

"But, when the comet comes I'll be able to make a wish. And what you want me to wish is that you guys are the most powerful vampires on the face of the earth." Sora said, staring straight at Xemnas.

"Yes...how did you know that?"

"My brother...he told me about my powers and the comet. He wanted me to wish vampires out of existence, then he locked me in the closet." He had thought about what lie he would think of to convince them he was with them on the way up.

"Well, that just saves us time." A man with pink hair said, leaning back against his chair.

"Yes, and I guess you also know that you have to become a vampire to do that." Xemnas said, standing up and moving to the center of the circle with Sora. "So, do you wish to help the organization?"

"It's not exactly like I have much of a choice. I don't think I'd make it out of here alive, and besides who else do I have, my brother?" Sora almost yelled. He realized there were some truth behind his words. He really hated his brother for lying to him, for calling their mom a monster, but... he stilled loved his father and his brother, and he knew exactly what he was going to wish for. But he had to become a vampire to do that, and this was the only way...

"Then as the Superior of the Organization, I give you number 13, The Key of Destiny." Then he bent down and slit his wrist and held it out to Sora. "Drink." Sora looked up at the sky, the comet was still flaring across the sky and was almost right on top of them. So he bent down and clamped his lips around the red wound. Sora felt the same feeling he had with Sephiroth, except it wasn't as powerful. He could feel something on his back, like a burning itch, something under his skin

"Let my brother go!" Roxas yelled, climbing over the edge of the building and ramming himself into Xemnas and knocking all of them out of the circle, leaving Sora. Then more people started coming over the edge and running towards the group of vampires, some of them Sora recognized. He saw Leon and Cloud, a brown haired girl shooting arrows at the vampires and a black haired girl fighting to, there were more people than before, but it wasn't enough. Sora could feel the vampires blood starting to take effect, but he could also feel Sephiroth's blood as well. He laid on his back as waves of pain started crashing over him, but unlike last night he stayed completely awake.

"Sora!" Axel yelled, trying to keep a orange-haired boy with some kind of large blue ball from bludgeoning him to death. Sora could see the comet, it was so close to the top. He could hear everyone yell and scream, but he could hardly move. He turned his head to the left, towards the east were the sun was going to rise in a couple of hours, he'd never really be able to see the sun again. He could see Cloud and the black-haired girl were fighting Larxene and Zexion, and Leon was delivering the bloody killing blow to a black-haired vampire with a eyepatch.

He could see someone sitting across the street, on top of the opposite building. It was Namine and Sephiroth, just watching the fight. Namine was still drawing in her sketch book, but what she was drawing Sora couldn't tell. Then she looked up at him for one second then pointed upwards. It was the comet, it was perfectly alligned. Suddenly there was a huge flash and then Sora was completely surrounded by white light.

"What the hell is going on?" Roxas yelled, sheilding his eyes from the light.

"What? You don't know? Then who told him about..." Xemnas muttered. Everyone had stopped fighting, there was blood and bodies across the roof, but now it was just frozen. Then there was a voice, it was soft, but familiar.

_"Sora?" _the voice whispered, then Sora could feel someone's hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes a little and saw the outline of a woman. She was fairly skinny, with long honey-blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"M...mom?" Sora whispered. Then everything went black.

_**TBC**_

**DONE! Oh...Sora's a vampire and his mommy's come into the picture. I love it! The next two chapters will probably the last, just to give everyone closeure. I just want to thank my readers and reviewers and my friends for support. READ AND REVIEW**

**Peace, Love and Mushroom,Olive and Cheese Pizza of Supreme Cool-oscity- Wolfie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: Well, second to last chapter. I have heard I ended the last one on a bad note, but it is not 100 bad. I thought it was a great way to end the chapter, considering the content of this chapter. But I am suffereing from writers block today and for some reason, I can't write well on Thursdays. Well, I hope you all enjoy the reading. :D**

Sora opened his eyes a little, he felt like he was floating. The ceiling, the fight, Axel, his brother, it was all gone, replaced by a sheet of white.He opened his eyes all the way and looked around. Things started to fade in from the white-ness. He swear he could see a house, a garden, people. He moved closer to it and gasped. It was his old house, from when his mom was alive. He still knew the place by heart, the white picket fence and the garden, the tan brown doors and the one step that always squeaked when you walked past it.

He walked through the door and froze, it was his mom sitting at the table and smiling at him. She was rather pale, with long blonde hair and blue eyes that always looked like they were on the verge of tears. She was wearing a light green dress and an apron, just like the day she died.

"Sora..." she said, standing up and tearing a little.

"Mom!" he yelled, running forward and hugging her. She smelled like lilacs and vanilla, just like she used to.

"I...Sora. I guess you know." she said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, your a vampire. Namine told me and Sephiroth...he said to tell you he was sorry." Sora muttered, sitting next to her. This room was exactly like he remembered from when he was young, everything.

"I made the deal because, I had fallen in love with your father, Sephiroth was the vampire who turned me and figured I was his property. But I still went to see your father, and I risked both our lives doing so. But then...I met Namine. I don't exactly remember how, but she gave me an offer. She could bring me back to life and allow me to have kids for one thing, I had to die in 14 years and become part of the comet. She's tied to the comet somehow, I don't even think she knows, but she had to get someone to agree in order to keep her powers active. In a way all of us are just pawns for something much bigger, but being able to make life instead of taking it were all I cared about, so I took the deal."

"But, it was hard, having you die. Roxas...he joined the Organization. Well, he almost did. But then they found out about me and then they tried to kill him and...it was all just so damn hard." He was starting to cry a little.

"Sora. It was hard having to say good-bye. Those 14 years were better than the 300 years I had been alive. Now your a vampire to...I just hope you don't have spend it nearly alone like I did."

"Oh! I met someone."

"Really?" Mizuki said, looking up and wipping a tear from Sora's cheek.

"His name is Axel. I know, he. But he is really nice and is a vampire to. He said he wants to quit the Organization and go back to Italy where he was born and I want to go with him."

"Sora, I could care less who you choose to be with, as long as your happy. I chose to be with your dad, and we weren't even the same species. I just want you to do two things before I grant you your wish and send you back. Tell Sephie I forgive him and tell your brother and father I love them."

"But..." he said, a few more tears appearing in his eyes. "He told Namine never to call him that."

"Because it was my nick-name for him. So, Sora. What do you want more than anything in the world?"

"I wish...I wish the Organization didn't exist. It has just caused people nothing but trouble."

"All right, and don't worry, nothing will happen to Axel." Then the house copletely dissappeared and just Sora and Mizuki were left. Sora looked up and coud see his mom had a white angel wing, like Sephiroths. Then Sora felt the same burning itch on his back and he saw, he had a silver angel wing. "I love you Sora."

"I love you to...bye mom." Then everything went black again.

XXX

"Sora!" Sora opened his eyes again and looked up. He was in Axel's arms and a group of people were huddled all around him. "Sora, are you all right?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Sora muttered, he felt happy being around the red head.

"We don't really know." Roxas muttered, sitting down next to his brother. "We were fighting a losing battle, we were being pushed back and oter were dying left and right. Then there was the bright light. When it finally dimmed down you were laying unconcious and...all the Organization members were dust. Only Axel was left and he ran over here te second he saw you. But how he survived we don't know."

"It was mom...she said nothing bad would happen to Axel."

"M...mom?" Roxas muttered.

"Yeah, she said to tell you she loved you. And Axel?"

"Yeah?" He muttered moving in closer to Sora. Then Sora just smiled up at him, then leaned up and kissed him. The people surrounding them just 'Ohh'd or looked away, but as far as the two vampires were concerned, they could go to hell.

_**TBC**_

**DONE! Oh...It's coming to a close! Let's thank all the wonderful-ness of the readers who are still with me after all this time. Your reviews have made me feel all fuzzy inside, even if I only get one or two a day it is still great to hear from you all. And thank you to the people who helped me with the argument. I was doing it for a friend and proved some people other than me hated anchovies. READ AND REVIEW! Plus I wanted to add a little yaoi action in the next chapter, what do you guys think? **

**Peace, Love and Mushroom,Olive and Cheese Pizza of Supreme Cool-oscity with NO ANCHOVIES- Wolfie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts, **

**A/N: Last Chapter. I'm tearin up a little writing this, but that could just be the fact that I should be going to sleep. I am staying up late to type you the end of this story, YOU SHOULD ALL BE HAPPY! Anyways, this was my first and my favorite fan fic, and I loved typing every word. So anyways, THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON! I will warn my more squemish readers so that you could skip over it. And sorry it took two days to post this, the first night I was at a friends o **

Sora was standing on the balcony of Axel's room again, this time he was wearing some shorts and a bath robe. He had taken a shower to get the dried blood off his face and clothes, but he could still smell Xemnas. The very first signs of sunrise were on the sky, but the sun wouldn't really rise for another hour or so. Most of the people had gone by now, swept away the remains of the Organization to bury them on sacred grounds or something, it was just Axel and Sora.

Leon and Cloud had decided to take over The World That Never Was, it was a very popular club and it made alot of cash. And they were planning on renovating the second floor into a vampire hunting base, old habits die hard. Roxas had agreed to go home and tell their dad everything, about vampire and mom and Sora. He would take care of Riku, who he would probably miss the most.

But Axel and Sora, they were a different story. As it turns out, every Organization member had agreed that everthing they owned would belong to the leader if they died. And if the leader died, the highest ranking member still alive would become the new leader, which in turn made Axel the official owner of the Organization's properties. So Sora and Axel were extremely rich, but they really didn't care. They had bought two tickets to Italy and were leaving as soon as the sun went down again tonight, so they had a whole day all to themselves.

Sora sighed and leaned against the metal railings, he would never really get to see a proper sunset, but it wasn't a total loss. He was always more of a night owl anyways. He laughed for a second and looked to his right, the silver wing was folded back tightly beneith the robe, it was almost impossible to tell he had anything there if he folded it tight enough, but it was kind of uncomfortable.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice said. Axel smiled and walked out next to Sora, leaning against him and the metal railing. He had thrown away the black uniform and was now wearing sweats and a sleevless shirt.

"No, but I was planning on going inside. The sun's rising and if I recall vampires and sunlight don't exactly mix."

"Eh, your right. But we have a few minute's before we have to go in." Axel leaned over and grabbed Sora's hand. "Are you sure, you want to come with me? I just don't want to pull you away from your friends and family and..." Sora squeezed Axel's hand and smiled up at him.

"No. I love you and I always will." Then he pulled Axel forward and started kissing him. It was alot deeper than the one earlier that night. Sora's tounge came out and met with Axel's, they wrestled for a moment, but Axel won. They kissed deeply for a minuet, but then Axel stopped and pulled back, Sora groaning a little.

"I think we should go inside." The sun had gotten dangerously close to rising now, so the two walked inside and drew every curtain, blocking the two vampires from the outside world.

**XXX LEMON WARNING!**

Sora and Axel had made their way into Axel's bedroom, and they hardly seperated from each other the whole time. This was a moment where the fact vampires didn't _need _to breath became really useful. They got into the room and Axel shut the door with his foot, pushing both of them on to the bed. Sora felt Axel rip off th bath robe, so now he was just in a pair of shorts.

Axel lowered himself so that his face was next to Sora's nipple, slowly working it between his teeth. Sora gasped and clenched his teeth together, trying not to yell out. The brunette could feel his member start nuding against the cloth, pulsing a little. Axel chuckled a little and pulled off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the darkened room. The feeling of the red-head's cold skin made Sora feel hot, he jerked a little as Axel nudged his knee against his groin.

"N...no fair." Sora said through his teeth, swinging his body so that he was on top. But that quickly ended when Axel swung back and got back on top. He pulled off the jeans and bent down to whisper something.

"Who ever said I was fair?" He grabbed the shorts and ripped them off. Now Sora was stark naked and Axel was in a thin pair of boxers. Axel nipped at the side of Sora's neck as his hands ran down the teens sides. Sora was shaking now, white dots were dancing around the side of his vision as Axel stumbled around with his bed stand, not letting his lips leave the brunette's neck.

Then he found what he was looking for, lubricant. He pulled up and slowely covered his fingers, staring down at Sora. There was a thin layer of sweat all over his face, his sky blue eyes were clouded with lust. All Sora could manage was a nod, as Axel inserted the first finger.

It wasn't painful, just a little uncomfortable. Then he inserted the next two fingers quickly and yelled out. Axel waited until the body under him twitched and yelped as his prostate was brutally stroked. After a moment he withdrew his hand and traveled up the restrained body before him straddling the others chest.

"Here we go." Axel whispered, then pushed his erection inside. Sora shuddered at the feeling, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Axel stayed in a moment, then slowely pulled out and pushed back inside. Soon the two were just lost in the pleasure, Axel was moving at an inhumane speed and Sora thrusting back into him.

The bed made a tremendous racket as the bedsprings were put to the test. The frame rocked and creaked as both over powered bodies thrashed against each other in a desperate fight for release.

Metal sounded dully against the wooden headboard as the blonde thrashed trying to get his voice to work. He felt his lover change the angle of his thrusts so suddenly his eyes flew open. The pressure that had been building rushed through him. His body arched tightening around the redhead as he screamed the others name.

The bed made a tremendous racket as the bedsprings were put to the test. The frame rocked and creaked as both over powered bodies thrashed against each other in a desperate fight for release.

"A...ax..." The brunette tried to speak

"Say it." The red haired male whispered slowing his thrusts but not easing up on the force of them. "Say my name." Then Axel and Sora came at the same time.

"AXEL!" Sora yelled, cumming over both of their chests. Then the larger man collapsed over his lover, panting in time with Sora. He spun over them so that they were right next to each other. Sora leaned over and hugged Axel's stomach, burying himself in his side. "That was..." he said between breaths.

"Amazing?" Axel finished, causing both of them to laugh a bit. "I'm glad...I couldn't have a better person to spend eternity with. I love you, Sora."

"I love you to Axel." Then he quietly fell asleep.

**_END_**

**DONE! Well, this is the end of my first fan fic. I never intended it to go this long, but I love it. Thanks to all the reviews and wonderful readers and I wish I could just give you all a hug and buy you a pizza. Well, that's that. Check out my other stories, I will be using vampires and an anime/game very very soon. **

**Peace, Love and Pinapple Olive, Mushroom, Pepperoni, Cheese, Onion, Garlic, Anchovie Pizza- Wolfie**


End file.
